SE BUSCA
by Natto-chan
Summary: He aquí mi primer fic interactivo...¡Vengan chicas, y prueben su valor! Todos los chicos de Mankin las esperan! Inscripciones abiertas! ¡Las finalistas de Ren!
1. El mensaje

Director: Luces, camaras, accion!!

**Se prenden las luces en el set y se ven a todos los chicos sentados excepto Horo que es perseguido por una desquiciada autora (Yo) alrededor del set**

Nat: Horo-chan dame un abrazo!!!!! =3 *¬*

Horo: ¡Que alguien me ayude! ToT

Ren: ¬_¬

Aless: ¡Bienvenidos a "Se Busca", el show donde todas pueden...(una serpiente se enrolla alrededor de ella)

Nat: ¿Intentabas suplantarme hermana?

Aless: Eto... No, ¿cómo crees? ^_^U

Nat: u.u CHE encargate

Aless: o.O (Le serpiente muestra sus colmillos) O-oye... ¿no estabas persiguiendo a horo?

**Horo camina de puntillas hacia la salida**

Horo: O.o (mira a nat) ^.^U Solo iba al baño....Ah! (la serpiente se enrolla alrededor de el)

Nat: Pilika-chan me dejo a tu cuidado y NO te vas a ir a NINGÚN lado hasta que el show termine... ¬.¬

Yoh: Pobre Hoto Hoto u.u Esta sometido...

Lyserg: Liren quien habla de sometimiento ¬.¬U

Yoh: Jijijiji ^-^U

Horo: ¡Que yo no necesito niñera! .!

Nat: ¬.¬ (pone a horo en su asiento) Bueno, como decía mi onee-chan... ¡Bienvenidos a "Se Busca" el show donde yo pregunto, ustedes responden y se llevan uno de estos! (señala a los chicos)

Público: (aplausos) 

Ren: Disculpa ¬_¬ ¿Cómo es eso de que nos llevan?

Nat: Eto...

Hao: ¿No me digas que tendré que salir con una humana?

Nat: Si hao-sama ^.^U de eso se trata...

Yoh: Jijiji... ¡Suena divertido! n_n

Todos: o.O

Yoh: (serio) Pero si Annita se entera no quiero saber lo que pasará

Nat: No te preocupes todo será top secret n_n

Chocolove: Ah pues manita si es así no hay problem

Manta: Nadie va a querer salir conmigo u.u

Nat: /Esta es mi oportunidad!/ Manta-chan por algo estoy en tu club de fans *¬*

Manta: o.o no sabía que tenía club de fans -_-U

Cinco personas en el público: (con banderas) Manta!! Manta rulz!!! ^o^

Manta: *^_^*

Che: (subiéndose a mi hombro) ssss...ssss!!!! 

Nat: u.u Si, es hora de explicar las reglas

Ryu: Ya era hora

Nat: ¬_¬ Bien es simple...

Público: ooooooh!!!

Silver: -_-U No ha dicho nada

Nat: ya! Escuche chicas primero tienen que decirme por cuales de los chicos van a participar!

Horo: ¬.¬ no voy a ir a ninguna parte...

Nat: Lo harás, Horo-chan, lo harás /Si no es con alguna de ellas es conmigo *^.^*/

Ren: ¬.¬

Nat: Después, el que tenga mayor número de votos irá primero!

Hao: ¿Cuánto a que yo voy primero?

Yoh: n_n No. Ren va primero

Ren: ¬.¬U

Nat: -_-U A las participantes se les pondrá una pregunta o reto sobre su chico y las primeras % que respondan pasaran a la 2da etapa, la final

Público: wooooow!!!!

Nat: La primera que responda será la ganadoray su premio será una cita y un wallpaper

Chicos: ¿En que nos metieron? ToT

Nat: En nada que los mate ¬.¬ Y ahora aquí van las reglas:

Solo recibiré a las participantes hasta el 5 de Agosto Si no pasan la primera etapa y quieren participar por otro personaje manden un e-mail a fenixlight455@hotmail.com Para cada etapa habrá fecha límite Las respuestas a la preguntas o retos deberán ser mandadas a mi mail y el correo debe ser lo mas corto posible (pobre de mi mail) Si mi mail esta lleno avísenme con un review   Si no saben por que personaje participar pueden hacer este test: Has tu mejor esfuerzo! 

Nat: y esas son las reglas! n.n nos vemos en la próxima transmisión de "Se Busca"!!

Chicos: Hasta la próxima!

**Suena Ryuuro**

~Créditos~

Agradecimiento especial: Dory (Nadaremos, nadaremos xD) y a Sir Juan Papa de Nottinham xD

Participación especial: Elenco masculino de mankin

Dirección: Pablito Perez

Equipo de cámaras: Taquito

Producción: Zeta


	2. Los RESULTADOS

Nat: Wuolalala a todos!!!! (colgada del cuello de horo) Bienvenidos a la segunda transmisión de "Se busca"!!!!! ^o^

Público: (aplausos y silbidos)

Ren: Simplemente no puedo creer que nos hayas dejado aquí una semana ¬¬*

Yoh: Sí eso, de seguro que cuando llegué a casa Annita me va a someter al aseo más grande de mi vida ToT

Hao: Me das pena hermano, ya deberías ponerla en su lugar... 

Manta: Quiero ver que lo intentes u.u

Nat: Ah si, es cierto! Manta tienes mas gente que se ha unido a tu club de fans! *^o^* y ahí todos te denominamos MUY cariñosamente "enano cabezón"

Manta: T___________T

Horo: Ya suéltame!!! (tratando de zafarse)

Nat: No porque te quiero!!! =3

Ryu: Deberías estar contento de que alguien te quiera tanto Y.Y

Horo: Para esto mejor me quedo soltero!!!!! TOT

Chocolove: más conozco a las mujeres, más quiero a Mick

Todos: Mm hmmm (asienten)

Nat: ¬¬*** Mejor sigamos con el programa... (saca un sobre) Las participantes en el gran "Se Busca" serán... tatataaaaan =D

Ren: ¬_¬ Ya cortala 

Nat: ^_^U ok y serán: 

**Sweet G**

**cheethan black**

**norma zuñiga pacheco    norma_zp@hotmail.com**

**sakura himura**

**komachi**

**Melody**

**Selka**

**Mewthree01"**

**Kasumi-the-secret-agent**

**Marion**

**X**

**Dejiko**

**HiK@Ri**

**Misaki-chan**

Reiko 

**RiMuRuRu(Pilika)**

Romy 

**M.S Arashi Sumeragi**

**Ai-chan**

**Pettite-Girl1**

**Randa1**

**Maru Kazegami N. de Taokura**

**Dark Miko Martha**

**Duel-chan2**

**yahg-tao**

Nat: n_nU Disculpen si olvide a alguien pero háganmelo saber ¿ok?

Ren: Sería muy normal en ti que se te halla olvidado alguien u.ú

Nat: o.O

Horo: Muy cierto ù.u

Nat: O.o

Todos: Mmm hmmm... ù.ú

Nat: O.O ¬¬** Supongo que sabrán que si alguno de ustedes ha tenido CERO votos se iran a.... ¬¬U pedrito ejem.... el piso...

Pedrito: o.O ok

**Se abre una compuerta en el suelo de donde sale fuego**

Nat: ¡¡¡LA CÁMARA DE FUEGO!!! MUAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D

Ryu: o.O ¿es eso real?

Nat: Muy, muy pero muy real :D

**Se ve al espiritu de fuego abajo**

Hao: ¡¿qué rayos haces con mi espiritu?! .!

Nat: xD Solo lo tome prestado...

Hao: ¬¬*

Silver: o.O ¿cómo pudo controlarlo?

Nat: Estee... ni el director lo sabe xD

Todos: (PLOP!!!) ._. .-.!!!

Choco: Ese chiste te lo plagiaste de mi cuate Meowth!!!! 

Nat: ^_^U Como iba diciendo, los CERO serán sacrificados! Kukukuku... =vD

Yoh: jijiji ^-^U ¿y quienes son? 

Nat: o.O buena pregunta... el sobre por favor... (CHE me da el sobre) y los muert... ejem, descalificados son...

Todos: ó.o 

Nat: Ryu, Choco, Silver y Manta!!!!! =D Lyserg se salvo por un pelo de rana y Manta por tener tantos nuevos miembros en su club se queda como invitado especial!!!!! XDD Adiosin a ustedes!!!!!

Sacrificados: ¡¡¡¡¡NO ES JUSTOOOOO!!!!! (el grito se va perdiendo mientras el suelo se abre justo en sus lugares)

Nat: Pobre Silver y Choco u.u A mi que me caian bien...

Horo: ¿Y Ryu? O.O

Nat: ¬¬U ese no tanto...

Lyserg: Uff... por un pelo...

Choco: (desde abajo) deeee raaaanaaaa veeeerdeeeeee!!!!!!!

Todos: ._.U

Manta: Que salvada... /Gracias a ustedes chicas!!! n_n/

Nat: (mirando al publico) Supongo que todos querran saber quien es el que obtuvo el mayor numero de votos....

Público: SIIII!!!!!

Nat: Bueno aquí vamos... En ultimo lugar, Lyserg con un voto!!!!

Lyserg: o.oU

Nat: En cuarto lugar... ToT Horo con 5 votos!!! T_________T (llorando a mares)

Horo: o.O ¿Cómo? ¿escuche bien? Yo, YO ¿cinco votos?

Nat: Sie.... T____________T 

Ren: ¿qué mas podias esperar? 

Horo: ¬¬* ¿quién te crees chinito?

Ren: ¬¬** Mira quien habla pelo-de-puercoespín azul amorfo xD

Horo: ._.U

Nat: ._.UUU Ya, ya hay que seguir

Ren y Horo: ¬¬*****

Nat: ^_^U Y en tercer lugar con 7 votos... Yoh-chan!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoh: ^_^U jijiji

Lyserg: o.O Solo quedan Ren y Hao

Hao: Obvio que voy a tener el primer lugar ¬.¬

Ren: Como si me interesara ¬¬* 
    
    Nat: Si, claro ¬¬U (mira a yoh) Por cierto yoh-chan Maru Kazegami N. de Taokura (o.O) te manda UNOS AUDIFONOS NUEVOS DIGITALES NEGROS
    
    CON PLOMO q incluyen reproductor d CD, casettes, DVD, MP3, pantalla de

grabación portátil, videos real player, conexión a internet, etc.

Yoh: (se los pone) WOW!!! ^.^U Gracias Maru-chan!

Nat: o.O Vaya con los regalos... Ahora viene el momento decisivo... ¡EL SEGUNDO LUGAR! MUAJAJAJA!!!!! (llamas)

Horo: ¬¬U Fintosa

Nat: ^.^U Y el segundo lugar es para...

**Todos con cara de estupidos**

Nat: ó.o ¿lo tengo que decir ahora? 

Todos: ¬¬* ¡¡¡SI!!!!!

Nat: u.u Bueno, el segundo lugar es para... (caras de incógnita) con 8 votos.... ¡¡¡¡REN!!!!

Público: (Aplausos) 

Ren: o.O 

Hao: =) 

Nat: lo que siginifica que el primer lugar es para... ¡¡¡¡HAO-SAMA!!!!

Público: (aplausos y silbidos) ¡¡¡VIVA HAO-SAMA!!!

Hao: Estaba predestinado que ganaría =D

Ren: u.ú 

Yoh: jijiji ^.^U Eso significa que ellas tendrán que participar por Hao!

Horo: ¬¬U Brillante deducción Einstein 

Yoh: ^_^U jijiji

Nat: v.v ¡y he aquí a las participantes! ¡bienvenidas chicas!

**Las chicas entran al set por la parte de atrás (arriba del publico) y se deslizan por toboganes que hay en medio de las tribunas xD**

Chicas: Hao rulz!! XD

Nat: n_n sweet G, sakura himura, Melody, Selka, Mewthree01, Marion, HiK@Ry, Reiko, M.S Arashi Sumeragi, Ai-chan, Pettite-Girl1, Duel-chan2 y yahg-tao! Bienvenidas a "se busca" donde hoy participaran por Hao-sama!!!!

Hao: ¬¬U Tan...

Yoh: ...tas?

Hao: ¬¬* ...pocas?

Todos menos hao: (PLOP!) ._. .-.!!

Nat: ._.U Como decía chicas...

**Entra Aless**

Aless: ¡Hola! XD

Nat: -_-* ...el primer reto es matar a mi hermana

Chicas: (mientras sacan machetes) =D Reto aceptado!

Aless: o.O nos vemos!

**aless se desaparece**

Nat: u.ú Gracias chicas

Chicas: de nada n_n

Nat: ^_^ El primer reto es... ¡Una imagen en  la que salga mas sexy!!!!!!! XD

Hao: XD Eso es MUY fácil

Nat: No a mi juicio xD Las seleccionadas serán las que yo considere mejores xP Así que ya saben chicas, es hora de buscar!! =P

**Las puertas del set se abren**

Nat:¡tienen hasta el 8 de agosto! ¡Salgan y busquen porque Hao las espera!!! 

**Suena "Silent weapon" y las chicas salen**

Hao: =) Soy el mejor!

Horo: ¬¬U

Nat: (abrazando y apachurrando a horo) *^_^* Nos vemos en la próxima transmisión!!!

~Créditos~

Agradecimiento especial: Dory (Nadaremos, nadaremos xD) y a Sir Juan Papa de Nottinham xD

Participación especial: Elenco masculino de mankin

Dirección: Pablito Perez

Equipo de cámaras: Taquito

Producción: Zeta


	3. A ver, a ver, FINALISTAS!

Nat: Quack! Bienvenidos a la tercera transmisión donde conocerán a las finalistas de la categoría HAO!!!!!!! ^o^

Hao: ¬¬U ojala hallas juzgado bien

Ren: ù.ú Con esos gustos (señala a horo) no me extraña que halla trafa

Nat: ¬¬* No me busques que me vas a encontrar!

Horo: Copiona ¬¬***

Nat: Es que te admiro TANTO!!!! *-*

Horo: u.ú y yo que me quejaba de no tener novia

Yoh: T.T hoto hoto yo te entiendo ToT

Nat: ¬¬U No lo creo, pero ya que u.u ¿¿¿Quieren conocer a las finalistas??? =D

Público: ¡¡¡SI!!!

Nat: Pero primero los comerciales xDD

Todos: ._.U

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

(todos sentados en circulo)

Yoh: u.ú Mmmm....

Horo: ù.ú Mmmmmmm....

Ren: ù.ú* Mmmm...

Anna: ò.ó ¡¡¡YA BASTA!!! (los patea y todos salen volando)

Narrador: Pastillas anti-estresantes marca INEFABLE ¬¬U que el silencio no lo desespere xD

(Solo uno porque esto fue una estupidez)

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

Nat: Y regresamos con "SE BUSCA" listos para anunciar a las finalistas!!!!

Yoh: ~.~zZ (con una burbuja en la nariz)

Ren: Maleducado ¬¬U

Nat: Grrrr.... ¬¬* (coje un palito y revienta la burbuja)

Yoh: o.O Eh? ¿y las naranjas?

Todos: -_-U

Nat: ¬¬U Ya tendras tus naranjas cuando salgas pero ahora...¡¡DESPIERTA!!! XO

Yoh: Esta bien!!! ;_;

Horo: ToT que cruel!

Nat: Me halagas horo-chan ¬¬U ¡¡¡¡QUE PASEN LAS CHICAS!!!!

**Las chicas entran deslizándose por los toboganes**

Nat: ¿listas para los resultados?

Chicas: (nerviosas) si!!

Nat: =D ¡Muy bien! El sobre por favor... ¬¬U el sobre (CHE dormido) dije ¡¡¡EL SOBRE!!! 

CHE: o.O!!! (me da el sobre)

Nat: ^_^ Muy bien... las finalistas son.... Primero entregaré los regalos!! ^o^U

Todos: PLOP!!!! ._. .-.!!!

Hao: que clase de animadora eres?!

Nat: ¬¬ De las que se roban bolígrafos xD 

Hao: Para que pregunte ._.U

Nat: Veamos (saca un saco xD y saca un poncho) este es de Shadril para... Hao!

Hao: o.O ¿para mi? (recibe el poncho) eh... ^^U gracias... 

Nat: Y besos para Yoh! n_n

Yoh: Jijiji, Muchas gracias ^_^ Besos para ti tambien!

Nat: Yoh... o.oU

Yoh: eh? ó.o

**Se escucha la voz de Anna gritando**

Anna: ¡¡¡YOH ASAKURA!!!

Yoh: oh oh T.T  

Nat: Pobre Yoh... Bueno, Nikki de Hao les manda saludos a todos! ^o^

Todos los chicos: Saludos para ti!! ^^U

Nat: Y lo ultimo... de Tomoyo Black... besos y abrazos para Horo!

Horo: *o///o* eh...

Nat: Pero esas cosas no se envian por correo así que...

Horo: oh oh (se encoje en su asiento)

Nat: Yo se los doy!!!!! =D (se abalanza sobre horo)

Público: ooooooh!

**Un momento por favor...**

*******

******

*****

****

***

**

*

**Regreso la sintonía**

Nat: (amarrada a un palo con la ropa desarreglada) Creo que me emocione demasiado ^^U

Horo: (después de darles gracias a las fans que me amarraron) Pues pobre de ti que vuelva a pasar ¬¬*

Ren: Los dos son un par de impulsivos ¬¬U

Yoh: Si, jijiji ^^U

Nat: ¬¬* oigan, suéltenme ya se me paso!

Chicas: NO!

Nat: Tons no les digo quienes son las finalistas =D

Chicas: O.O (me sueltan)

Nat: Gracias ^____^ Y ahora las finalistas! 

Lyserg: Al fin! u.u

Nat: Y son... 

selka_tt@hotmail

Sakura himura

gimena calixto

Hin@ko

Shadril

Nat: Felicidades!! ^o^ Y este será el proximo reto... por el cual se ganaran una cita con el shaman más poderoso... HAO!!!

Hao: =D ese soy yo!

Nat: Y el proximo reto es... UNA IMAGEN DE HAO ALUSIVA A LA NAVIDAD!!!!!

Todos: PLOP!!! ._. .-.

Ren: o.o que clase de reto es ese?

Nat: uno muy bueno ^^U Chicas salgan a buscar y no me digan que no hay porque yo tengo una! Puede ser fanart u oekaki, con tal de que sea bueno y se vea realista!

**Las chicas abandonan el set**

Nat: y tengo una noticia: ya no importa que no esten inscritas en el concurso, si quieren participar por un chico solo manden la respuesta a el reto dentro del tiempo!

Público: SUUGOOOII!!!!! *-*

Nat: Nos vemos en la proxima transmisión, para conocer a las ganadoras! Ja ne!

~Créditos~

Agradecimiento especial: Dory (Nadaremos, nadaremos xD) y a Sir Juan Papa de Nottinham xD

Participación especial: Elenco masculino de mankin

Dirección: Pablito Perez

Equipo de cámaras: Taquito

Producción: Zeta


	4. Ganadora y a por Ren!

Nat: ^o^ Konnichiwa minna san! Bienvenidos a la emmm... un momento por favor (nat se pone rebuscar entre sus papeles) ^^U 4ta transmisión de SE BUSCA!!! 

Público: (aplausos) ^o^

Ren: los veo más felices que de costumbre ¬_¬ ¿qué rayos les pasa?

Nat: Es que hoy conoceremos a la ganadora de la categoría HAO!!! ^______^

Hao: o.O oh rayos...

Nat: ^________^ y empezaremos con los retos para Ren!!!! 

Ren: O.O Rayos...

Yoh: ^_^ ¿qué no te da gusto?

Horo: Mmm... .! ¡¡¡TENGO HAMBRE!!!!

**Crick Crick Crick**

Nat: ¬¬U regresando al tema anterior... NOOOOO! Me van a quitar a Ren-chan! ToT (se cuelga de cuello de Ren)

Ren: Quitate de encima autora desquiciada!! .!

Horo: ToT traición...

Nat: Oh lo siento... (nat suelta a Ren y se cuelga de Horo) *-* Perdoname pero es que me acabo de dar cuenta que los amo a los dos!! *___________________*

Ren: o.O 

Horo: No quería decir eso, ahora... ¡SUÉLTAME! (empieza a sacudir su brazo pero nat no se suelta)

Nat: @.@U bueno como iba diciendo... ¡hoy conoceremos a la gran ganadora de la primera etapa de SE BUSCA!

Hao: Humanas... u.ú todas iguales...

Manta: Hasta ahora no se que hago aquí... ToT dejenme salir que llevo un mes faltando a clases!

Yoh: ^_^ es verdad, u.u pero me parece extraño que Annita no halla dicho nada...

**Se escucha nuevamente un grito**

Anna: ¡¡¡¡YOH ASAKURA!!!!

Lyserg: O.O Anna-san...

Nat: *-* Lyserg-kun!! (nat se cuelga de el brazo de lyserg) ¡Me había olvidado que estabas aquí! *^_^* (con cara de mili)

Lyserg: (con cara de cuando ve a Ryu) Uo.O Suélteme por favor Nat-san...

Nat: *^_^* Esta bien... (se suelta) Bueno, como iba diciendo...

Ren: ¬¬* empezamos de nuevo...

Horo: ToT no quiero comida china!!

Todos menos Horo: o.O (crick crick crick)

Nat: *-* horito eres irremediable... Ahora si! La ganadora es...

**Se escucha el redoble de tambores**

Nat: Y es... Shadril!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Con su precioso oekaki de Hao y Opachin!! *-*

Ren: ¬¬U aparte de que fue la unica que mandó la imagen...

Nat: ¬¬* no es cierto! Kini Ainotsuki también mando un fan art muy lindo *-* lástima que no estaba entre las finalistas... u.u

Horo: ¿yo nos podemos ir? ToT

Nat: NO! ¬¬U 

Hao: -_-U ya no se ni porque estoy aquí...

Nat: Porque estas indefenso...¡¡¡¡¡¡POR OLVIDAR DE ECHARLE BENCINA AL ESPIRITU DE FUEGO!!!! =D 

Todos menos Hao: JAJAJA!!!! XD

Hao: ¬¬* ¡¿de que se rien humanos estupidos?!

Horo: xD ¡De ti!

Ren: (riendo disimuladamente) Bencina...

Yoh: ^_^ Jijiji... 

Nat: ^o^ Shadril nos vemos en el msn para decidir como será tu cita y una pregunta: ¿quieres que sea publicada? Yo creo que si debería xD El wallpaper te lo daré también por el msn y como Kini Ainotsuki también mando una linda imagen le daré el wallpaper a ella tambien!

Yoh: ^_^U

Horo: ¬¬ ¿ya terminaste?

Nat:  ¬¬ NO... Ahora procederemos a anunciar cual será el reto para elegir a las finalistas entre las cuales decidiremos cual se llevara a Ren-chan!! *^_^* 

Ren: ¬¬* No me llames así...

Yoh: ^_^ ¿qué tiene de malo?

Ren: ¬¬U 

Nat: u.ú y el reto es... ¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE TRADUZCAN TODA LA CANCIÓN DE REN AL ESPAÑOL!!!! 

Horo: ToT esa canción siempre me conmueve!!

**Crick Crick Crick**

Todos menos Horo: O.O!!!!!!!

Ren: o.oU

Horo: Yo...¡yo no dije nada! .!

Nat: ^_^U esta bien! (nat coge un control remoto)

**Rewwwwwwww**

Nat: u.ú y el reto es... ¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE TRADUZCAN TODA LA CANCIÓN DE REN AL ESPAÑOL!!!! 

Público: o.O ¿todaa?

Nat: Sip ^_^ toda... no es muy larga si la miras bien ^^U

Horo: ¬¬U claro Nat, como si todas ellas supieran japonés u.ú

Ren: ¬¬U que tonto...

Horo: ¬¬** HEY!!! 

Nat:  estoy de acuerdo con Ren-chan ¬¬U hay otros metodos...

Yoh: ^_^ ¿cómo los traductores?

Nat: u.u pero... 

Pablito(director): Callate! ¬¬!! Nos quitas el rating! 

Nat: ^^U ok, lo se ellas deben resolverlo xD

Manta: Ya se...!

Nat: ^_^* (tapándole la boca a manta) ellas tienen que resolverlo ¿ok?

Manta: u.u ok...

Yoh: ^_^ ¿ya podemos ir a comer? ¿por favor?

Nat: ^_^ claro, yoh-chan 

Horo: ¬¬* Hey! ¿por qué a el si le haces caso?

Ren: ¬¬UU

Nat: ¬¬ porque el me lo pidió de buena manera y es el prometido de mi friend Martha!

Yoh: o.O yo no sabía eso...

Nat: Ooops! (se tapa la boca) ^^U menos mal que ya corte la comunicación con Anna xD

Ren: Solo porque me pagas por estar aquí iré a tu funeral ¬¬

Nat: o.oU mejor me largo, ¡nos vemos en la proxima transmisión! ^_^ Bye tomodachis!

**Suena Tamashii Kasanete**

~Créditos~

Agradecimiento especial: Dory (Nadaremos, nadaremos xD) y a Sir Juan Papa de Nottinham xD

Participación especial: Elenco masculino de mankin

Dirección: Pablito Perez

Equipo de cámaras: Taquito

Producción: Zeta


	5. ¡Las finalistas de Renti!

Nat: Hooooola amiguitos!! ^o^ Sean bienvenidos a la 5ta transmisión de SE BUSCA, el show donde....!!

Público: CALLATE!!!! ¬_¬ ya sabemos que sigue!!!!!!! -_-U

**Nat se va a un rincón azul con fantasmitas**

Yoh: o.o pero... ¿qué sigue?

**Crick crick crick**

Nat: *o* ¡¡YOH-CHAN!!! TE PASASTE!! (se voltea a ver al público) =P Tomen!!! Choteados!!! XDDD

Manta: Tanta jerga me marea! @_@U

Ren: Que lenguaje tan más repugnante ¬_¬

Nat: /mira quien habla señor "bastardos y malditos"/ ¬¬* cállense!! Estirados... ^o^ Bueno como iba diciendo...

Horo: Ese "como iba diciendo" se va a haciendo costumbre ¬¬

Todos: Mmm Hmmm...

Nat: ¿por qué no me dejan hablar? ToT (abraza a Lyserg)

Lyserg: o_oU  /¿a mi porque?/

Fans de Lyserg: ¬¬* Cállense todos!!! Y tu, ¡¡¡¡SUELTA A LYSERG!!! .!

Nat: Gracias ^_^ (lo suelta) Bueno como iba... (todos la miran feo) O.oU ...esteee... hoy conoceremos a las finalistas de la categoría Ren!!!!!! ^o^

Ren: No permitiré que me uses como premio para este deshonorable concurso... ¬_¬

Nat: No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo! XDDD (Ren le lanza una mirada asesina a Nat) Además todas esas chicas hacen un gran esfuerzo para salir contigo... ¿no puedes aunque sea cumplirles su sueño? (ojitos de cachorro)

Ren: Bien... (mirando hacia otro lado mientras el publico hace fiesta) ¡Pero más te vale hagas ninguna tontería!! /como pedir imágenes mías al desnudo, por ejemplo.../

Nat: (con su leedor de mentes marca ACME escondido) /no mi madre me mata x.X/ No te preocupes ^_^

Horo: /No confío en ella.../ ¬¬

Nat: ¡¡Que malo eres, Horo-chan!! ToT

Yoh: O.o ¡¡¡pero si el no dijo nada!!!

Nat: /tonta, natalie tonta!! .!/  Disculpen, ^_^U Lapsus Brutus... Continuando con lo anterior, ¡¡¡LAS FINALISTAS SON...!!! 

**Redoble de tambores**

Nat: O.O Un momento... ¡¡Lo olvide!!

Manta: o.o ¿qué olvidaste?

Nat: .! ¡LOS NOMBRES DE LAS FINALISTAS! CHEEEE!!!!!!! (Che viene alarmado) ^_^U ¿recuerdas los nombres de las finalistas?

Che: (molesto) ¬¬U Sss... sss, sssss, ssssss, sss s ssss!!!

Nat: Aaaah yaaaa ^-^U gracias! 

Che: ¬_¬ (se va molesto)

Nat: Ahora si, las finalistas son...

**Nuevo redoble de tambores**

Nat: Candymaru, Okashii Aki, Misaki-chan ¡¡Felicitaciones a todas!! ^o^

**Aplausos mientras las chicas se deslizan sobre los ya conocidos toboganes**

Público: (aplausos) ^o^

Nat: Una de ustedes, solo una, será la que tendrá el privilegio de tener una cita con este "tiburoncito"!!! ^o^

Ren: A quien... (fuego detrás) ¿¡a quien M&%$#@ le dices "tiburoncito"?! Ò_Ó

Nat: /mira quien habla de vocabulario ¬¬/ A ti, señor "lotito"!! ^o^

Ren: ¡¡¡¡Ahora si ya me hartaste!!! (se levanta pero Yoh y Horo lo sostienen por detrás)

Nat: Je je... pero si los apodos esos te quedan tan lindos!! ^_^U

Yoh: Si Ren, no tienes porque molestarte ^_^

Horo: Exactamente, "alfilercito" xD

Ren: ¬¬* ¿¡cómo me llamaste ,"alfiletero"!?

Aless: Jujuju... ^.^ el alfiler en el alfiletero! XDD

Nat: de nuevo la burra al trigo u.ú  ¡Guardaespaldas! ¬_¬ Llévensela!

Aless: ¿desde cuando tienes guardaespaldas? ¬_¬*

Nat: Pues verás, todo se hace a través de un tramite... (aless se va y abraza a Lyserg) 

Aless: Lyserg-kun *-* (lo apachurra)

Lyserg: x.X

Nat: Arroz!! ¬¬ ...y legumbres (1) -_-U

Aless: ¿qué hora es?

Nat: Emmm... olvide mi reloj ^_^U

Aless: mi tarea!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nat: ah si la hora de que hagas tu tarea ¬_¬ (patea a Aless y esta sale volando del set) xD 

Nat: Por fin... u.u (nadie se da cuenta desde que Aless apareció Horo Horo y Ren estaban enfrascados en una pelea y ahora estaban ahorcándose mutuamente xD) 

Horo: ¬¬* Grrr.... (con la cara azul)

Ren: ¬¬** Grrr..... (con la cara morada)

Finalistas: .! Noooo!!! Len-ti!!!! (separan a Ren de la pelea)

Nat: (cogiendo a Horo para que no mate a Ren, solita) ¬_¬ o te me calmas o te dejo sin comer xD

Horo: . Noooo!!! ¡¡Prometo ser un niño bueno!!

Nat: Eso espero ¬_¬ Srtas. Finalistas... supongo que quieren saber lo que tienen que hacer para llevarse al Señor "lotito", ¿ne? ^^

Ren: o te callas o te mato! ¬¬ y esta vez va enserio...

Nat: ¬.¬U Pues... verán el reto es... ¡¡¡¡UNA EXPLICACIÓN!!!

Manta: ¿qué clase de explicación? O.o

Nat: Supongo que sabrán lo que pasa con Ren en el manga (si no lo saben tendrán que averiguarlo), pues verán, tendrán que explicarme porque el señorito tiene una cicatriz en el pecho... ¡NO SE CONFIEN! Una pista: no es precisamente por lo que pasó...  

Yoh: ¡yo se porque! ^_^ es porque...

Nat: Callate!! ¬¬* (le tapa la boca) ToT ¿por qué todos quieren arruinar mi concurso?

Horo: Porque es muy malo xD

Nat: No es cierto... (se va de nuevo a su rincón)

Ren, Horo, Yoh y Manta: o.oU

**de repente se escucha una música tenebrosa, se abre el techo y desciende alguien...**

Manta: Pero si es...

Lyserg: HAO!! ¬¬

Yoh: ¿y por donde andabas, hermanito? ^_^

Nat: Estaba en una sesión de fotos ^^ para el wallpaper 

Hao: Estúpida humana ¬¬ tengo boca, ¿sabes?

Nat: (ignorando a Hao) Recuerden chicas: la primera que me explique el porque de la cicatriz de Ren tendrá una cita con el!!! ^o^ Nos vemos en la siguiente transmisión de "SE BUSCA"!!!!!

**Suena "Platina", el 3er opening de Card Captor Sakura**

Hao: ¬¬U ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

Nat. ¬¬ Nada! Solo me gusta la canción! ^_^

~Créditos~

Agradecimiento especial: Dory (Nadaremos, nadaremos xD) y a Sir Juan Papa de Nottinham xD

Participación especial: Elenco masculino de mankin

Dirección: Pablito Perez

Equipo de cámaras: Taquito

Producción: Zeta

(1) Arroz es una expresión que se dice por acá cuando te ignoran o no te hacen caso y "legumbres" es un equivalente a arroz inventado por una amiga ¡los derechos de autor a ella! 


End file.
